


BLAU

by JinaVanLind



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinaVanLind/pseuds/JinaVanLind
Summary: Spock muss den völlig betrunkenen McCoy aus einer Bar abholen und zurück zur Enterprise bringen...





	BLAU

Blau

 

Als Spock den wütenden Ruf des Captains über seinen Kommunikator erhielt, stand er gerade vor einer großen Panorama-Scheibe im berühmte Aquarium von Helion III. Er betrachtete einen großen leuchtenden Kobrasamler, der gemächlich seine Bahnen zog. 

"Spock! Ich weiß, Sie haben freigenommen, aber Sie kommen bitte sofort ins Stadtzentrum zurück, ich sende Ihnen die genauen Koordinaten!" Der Captain klang furchtbar aufgebracht. Sofort setzte Spock sich in Bewegung.

"Gibt es Probleme, Captain?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein lautes Schnauben.

"Ich hatte es Pille und Scotty gesagt, und nicht nur einmal! Diese verdammten Sauf-Touren sollten ein für alle Mal ein Ende haben! Und jetzt liegen die beiden im 'Barkeepers Haven' und sind komplett dicht!" Wieder schnaubte er und Spock hörte, wie Kirk durch die Gänge der Enterprise lief, wahrscheinlich Richtung Transportplattform.

"Und die Krönung ist - wenn es da überhaupt eine gibt - die beiden haben noch ihre Uniformen an! Jetzt ist auch dem hinterletzten Deppen klar, dass sie von meinem Schiff kommen! Wir lösen das jetzt diskret und holen die beiden da raus. Ich möchte nicht, dass das in der Mannschaft die Runde macht, deshalb gehe ich selbst. Wir sehen uns!"

Spock klappte den Kommunikator zu und warf den wunderschönen Fischen einen letzten Blick zu, dann steuerte er den Ausgang an.

 

Im "Barkeepers Haven", einer dunkelblau beleuchteten kleine Bar etwas abseits des großen Marktplatzes, war es ein leichtes die beiden Sünder zu finden. Die anderen Gäste der Bar waren schon ganz aufgebracht, so einen ausgeprägten Alkoholismus kannte man hier anscheinend nicht. Die beiden saßen auf bequemen Kissen in der hinteren Ecke des Lokals und hatten einen Wald von leeren Gläsern vor sich stehen. Wutschnaubend packte Kirk den lallenden Scotty. Dann schob er McCoy mit einem energischen Stoß in Spocks Richtung, der Arzt konnte gerade noch so stehen. "Heeey, Jimmy-Boy! Was treibt dich in diese Gegend?" 

"Energie!", brüllte Kirk.

 

Unfeierlich schleifte Kirk Scotty in Richtung seines Quartiers und betete, dass ihn niemand seiner Crew dabei sah.

"Das wird ein Nachspiel für die beiden haben. Wir sehen uns morgen, Spock!" Dann waren Kirk und Scotty verschwunden.

 

"Vorsicht, Doktor, Sie müssen sich an mir festhalten."

McCoy tappte langsam mit Spocks Hilfe den Gang entlang.

"Jimmy-Boy war aber nicht so amüsiert..."

Spock stütze ihn bei jedem Schritt und versuchte mit dem völlig betrunkenen Schiffsarzt eine einigermaßen gerade Bahn über den Gang zurückzulegen.

"Ich glaube, der Captain hat auch allen Grund nicht 'amüsiert' zu sein."

"Ouhh... nix gönnt der einem! Nur weil er Dienst schieben musste... dassis nich fair..." McCoy schaute die ganze Zeit zu Boden, er wagte es anscheinend nicht Spock direkt anzusehen. 

 

Spock war dankbar, dass sie schnell McCoys Kabine erreicht hatten und der Doktor noch fähig war 

alleine zu duschen.

"Computer, Licht auf 40%."

Mit letzter Kraft wankte McCoy aus seinem Bad heraus, er trug ein schwarzes Shirt und schwarze Boxershorts. Dann stürzte er fast auf dem Weg zum Bett.

"Seit wann liegt'n hier so viel Zeug?" Er war fast über seine eigene Kleidung, die er von sich geworfen hatte, gestolpert.

Spock leitete ihn die wenige Schritte zum Bett und McCoy ließ sich erleichtert fallen.

Dann sammelte Spock die schmutzige Kleidung auf, die um das Bett herum lag, um sie draußen auf dem Gang in den Schacht für Schmutzwäsche werfen zu können. 

Als er gerade gehen wollte, hörte er McCoys Stimme.

"Spock?"

Er drehte sich um und schaute neben sich im Halbdunkel zu McCoy herunter, der nun erschöpft auf der Seite lag und ihn lange fixierte. Fragend blicke Spock ihn an als nach einer Weile immer noch nichts vom Doktor kam.

 

"Fick mich."

 

In der absoluten Stille des Raums ließ Spock diesen Satz verhallen und hob eine Augenbraue. McCoy schaute ihn aus glasig blauen Augen. 

 

"Ich bin bereit dazu, Spock."

 

Die Augenbraue des Vulkaniers war immer noch erhoben.

"Gute Nacht, Doktor."

Doch McCoy hielt ihn am Ärmel fest und deutete ihm mit der anderen Hand an näher zu kommen. Widerwillig beugte sich Spock zu McCoy herunter. Als der Arzt sich etwas nach oben stemmte und nah genug an Spocks Ohr herankam, flüsterte er ihm leise zu:

"Ich will dich in mir spüren."

Spock löste sich aus McCoys schwachem Griff und erhob sich wieder. 

"Wir sehen uns morgen zur Offizierskonferenz, Doktor, bis dahin ist sollten Sie fit genug sein. Der Captain hat auch sicher einige wichtige Dinge mit ihnen und Mr. Scott zu klären."

McCoy sackte auf sein Kissen zurück, seine Augen waren immer noch seltsam glasig und fern. Der Alkohol hatte ihm stark zugesetzt.

"Ich bin nicht gut genug für dich, oder?" 

Spock lächelte milde und raffte die schmutzige Kleidung zusammen, dann füllte er ein Glas mit Wasser und stellte es auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben McCoy.

"Computer, Licht in der Kabine auf 5%." 

"Ich bin nicht gut genug..." McCoys Stimme wurde am Ende des Satzes leiser, und dann war er eingeschlafen. 

Länger, als es nötig war, schaute Spock auf den schlafenden Schiffsarzt, der nun leicht zusammengekauert auf seinem Bett schlief. Wie konnten sich die Menschen nur so betrinken, und was machte es aus ihnen? Bevor er die Kabine verließ, holte er noch eine Decke aus dem Wandschrank und legte sie über McCoy. Mit einer Hand verharrte er kurz an der nun zugedeckten Schulter. 

 

Draußen auf dem Gang war es unangenehm hell. So grell war ihm das Licht noch nie vorgekommen, dabei war nun Nachtschicht und die Helligkeit war gegenüber den Tagschichten gedämpft. Ein paar Türen weiter ging Spock am Wäscheschacht vorbei. Er ließ die Kleidung hineinfallen, bis er nur noch das leicht verschwitze blaue Uniformshirt in der Hand hielt. Der Gang war um diese Zeit komplett ausgestorben und friedlich still.

Spock strich mit den Fingern über das goldene Abzeichen und fuhr die Umrisse nach. Dann führte er das blaue Shirt zum Gesicht und schloss die Augen. Behutsam sog er den Geruch ein. Es war so vertraut. Im Gegensatz zu Kirk benutzte McCoy nicht so ein für vulkanische Nasen aufdringliches Deo. Wenn er etwas dergleichen benutzte, war es völlig neutral und Spock mochte das. Auch das Shampoo, das der Doktor anscheinend jeden Morgen beim Duschen benutzte roch mild und mischte sich mit seinem natürlichen Geruch in diesem Shirt. Spock öffnete langsam wieder die Augen.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis er das Kleidungsstück in den dunklen Wäscheschacht fallen lassen konnte.

 

\---------------

 

Danke fürs Lesen! :)

Die Geschichte ist eine Art Hommage an diese kleine englische FF, die mir immer unglaublich gut gefallen hat:

http://www.members.tripod.com/spockmccoyote/drunkenlen/


End file.
